the tragedy in the baby
by fredj291
Summary: there are a lot of baby stories but I couldn't find a tragic one so I wrote it myself. What if Brennan lost the baby


**Alright new story first I don't own bones second I'm glad this isn't happening third don't be fooled by the initial fluf this is not a cheery story**

"Angela I need you to do me a favor."

"Sweetie you just gave me the skull ten minutes ago it's going to be at least another twenty before I can give you anything."

Brennan knew she was being dismissed no matter how polite. "Okay I'll be in my office when you're finished."

True to her word Angela walked onto Brennan office 23 minutes later with an approximation of their latest victims face.

"Alright sweetie what did you need."

"My water broke and I need a ride to the hospital."

She could see Angela's face turn from slight annoyance to confusion to panic

"You mean water as in labor as in baby?"

"Yes I've gone into labor and need you to take me to the hospital."

"Bren why didn't you tell me?"

"You said you were busy"

If she wasn't so panicky she would've laughed.

"Sweetie life beats death every time this is more important."

"Ange most women are in labor for at least twelve hours it didn't hurt me to wait twenty minutes in fact I still have some-"

"No, no no no no no we're going to the hospital if you weren't pregnant I would shake you."

"Jaaaaaack" if you wanted to light a fire under hodgins having his wife yell like that was a good way to do it. He came running into the office.

"What? Ange are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Brenan's gone into labor I need you to bring the car up."

He turned just now noticing she was there.

"i..you..baby…now" he said pointing at her as if he didn't quite understand "KEYS I have to find my keys" he searched all of his pockets frantically and still came up short he ran back to his station to begin searching there.

Angela had told her that when she went into labor hodgins had 'run around like a crazy person' but she was always sure she had been exaggerating but if this was any indication she may have been going easy on him.

Angela must have been thinking the same thing because she gave Brennan a look that said 'see I told you' and Brennan returned a smirk that said 'that was you five minutes ago'.

Hodgins finally found the keys and pulled the car up and he and Angela helped Brennan into the back seat.

Because of Booth's overprotectiveness they knew that the nearest hospital was 4.6 miles away he had measured four times. When they got to the hospital Brennan and Angela were shown to a room and hodgins was made to stay in the waiting room. He looked at his watch 11:41 he sighed knowing this baby wouldn't be here until midnight at the earliest. On one hand this time was easier not having to worry about blindness on the other he hated just sitting around waiting.

After Brennan and Angela had settled into their room a nurse came to start the insurance paperwork.

"Will the father be joining you?"

"Oh! Booth have you told him"

"Relax I called him while I was waiting on you he said he would be here in an hour"

"But he and sweets are three hours out"

"He promised to break every traffic law between here and there and he made me promise not to do anything exciting until he got here"

Booth

"You've what!"

"I've gone into labor. I've asked Angela to take me to the hospital"

"I'm coming back right now I'll be there in one hour"

"No booth you're more than three hours out"

"I'll turn on the siren it's like a free pass to break all the traffic laws"

"Booth don't you think that's an abuse of your FBI power

"Bones I'm going to do it either way the siren just saves me from being arrested but you have to promise me you won't do anything to exciting until I get there

"Booth I can't-"

"Promise me"

"Fine I promise"

"I love you temperance"

"I love you too booth"

He ended that call and started another

"Hey max its booth." Max could tell after the first second of this call that something had changed; he could hear the anxiety in booths voice.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine she just called to tell me that todays the day"

The line was silent for several seconds.

"Max?"

"She's three days early" another pause "is she there can I talk to her"

"That's what I wanted to tell you I'm out chasing a lead and I'm on my way but it might take a while and I need you to go sit with her."

"Son only an act of God could stop me now"

"Thanks max"

"You just get here as soon as possible"

"I will"

Booth hung up and yelled over his shoulder "Hey sweets we gotta go."

Brennan

Max walked into the hospital looking totally calm. It was one of the things he learned being a con man, be as emotional as you want on the inside but appear totally calm on the outside. He saw the curly hair of a man he referred to as 'the bug guy'.

"Hey, any news on Tempe?"

"No, Angela's back with her now but I haven't heard anything since we got here"

Max walked over to the receptionists desk. "I'm looking for temperance Brennan"

"Relation?"

"Father"

"You're the father?" She asked looking him over

"I'm her father"

"Oh well then" she said realizing her mistake and pointing with her pen "room 231 down this hall then take a left it's about half way down"

"Thanks"

Max easily found the room and knocked on the door. He could hear the confused 'booth shouldn't be here yet' as well as Angela getting up to open the door.

"Can I come in?"

The women looked surprised.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Booth called and said he might be running a little late. So how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Angela searched Brennan's face for any sign of distrust or discomfort and when she found none she decided to excuse herself and let father and daughter have some time alone.

"I should go check on hodgins." She was surprised when max spoke up.

"I don't want to run you out."

"He's probably bored to death."

"Well this is a hospital I'm sure he's being well taken care of."

She had to give him the fact that he was charming when he wanted to be. She turned to Brennan now. "I'll be back later sweetie and left."

Max took the seat that Angela had been sitting in. "so how are you really?"

She looked into his eyes trying to see how much she could get away with before he called her out. He wasn't fooled for a second.

"Tempe after this day you'll develop a sixth sense"

"I don't know what that means."

"Parents have eyes in the back of their head they learn to equate quiet with trouble and they know when their kids are lying to them no matter how old."

She sighed in defeat. "I'm scared dad I'm afraid I'm going to mess up."

"Good you should be."

"Good?"

"Being scared means you care about succeeding. This baby is going to change your life and nobody is ready but I have faith in you there aren't many things you can't do if you put your mind to it."

"That's true I am quite accomplished."

Booth

"Agent booth I really think you should slow down."

"Sweets you have a kid and then tell me to slow down."

"Booth I'd like to live long enough to do that. That sign said 45 and you're going almost 80."

"Alright sweets you want the shrinky answer I already missed the birth of one of my kids I'm not making that mistake again."

That shut sweets up for the remaining 20 minutes. When they got there booth didn't even park the car he just stopped in front of the door threw sweets the keys and ran inside. He saw that half the waiting room was filled with his friends who looked both anxious and bored at the same time.

"DID I MISS IT DID I MISS IT"

Hodgins stood up "dude Angela was in labor for 21 hours she's been in there for two you've still got a long night ahead of you."

"Did max show up?"

"He's with her now I'll take you to the room" Angela answered. She led him down the halls and knocked on the door

"Hey sweetie I've got someone here who's dying to see you."

"Booth!"

"Hey bones how we doin'?"

Angela had never seen Brennan smile bigger

"Better now that you're here."

"Alright that's my cue to leave you two are gonna make another baby before you finish this one." And with that Brennan and booth were alone in their room. For a few seconds all they could do was smile at each other until her smile turned into a cringe.

"Bones?"

"It's ok booth it's just a contraction"

"Here." He held out his hand and was instantly reminded of the movies where the husbands would complain that their wives broke their hands during labor. They had normal wives he had Temperance 'I'm trained in three martial arts' Brennan. But after a few seconds her contractions subsided.

"So bones what do you think? By this time tomorrow you're gonna be a mom."

"Well I am ready to be rid of the excess hormones I started crying again when my dad was here"

"Bones there is nothing wrong crying in fact sweets cried on the way here" he smirked.

"Is he overly hormonal?"

"No but he may never let me drive again I was sure he was going to wet his pants" he laughed.

"How is losing bladder control funny?"

"It's a boy thing if you were a boy you'd get it."

"Add that to the list of reasons I'm glad we're having a girl."

She had been in labor for 13 hours and her contractions were about a minute apart when a doctor came in and said it was time to push.

"Alright Ms. Brennan we need a good push." Booth sat by her holding her hand and whispering encouragement in her ear. After the first minute they heard "I see a head" and a few minutes after that it was done.

Booth was shaking with nerves and excitement "you did it bones" but Brennan's eyes were on the doctors she couldn't hear what they were saying but she watched as they cleaned her baby and then tensed.

She started panicking "Booth something's wrong." They watched as the doctor ran out of the room carrying their baby.

"What happened?"

"She- she didn't cry"

The doctor came back 15 minutes later without the baby. His face a cross between anger and sorrow.

Booth stood up "NO NO NO NO" he started crying.

"I'm so sorry" and he left them alone

He turned back to Brennan and saw that she wasn't crying just staring into space emotionless.

"Bones?"

"I need-" she stopped.

"What temperance what do you need."

"I need you to get my dad."

**Not sure about this story but I will continue if a least one person likes it, but don't worry I'm not one to hold a story hostage only to free it in exchange for review**


End file.
